Akatsuki seven minutes in heaven
by TFKpuppet
Summary: here are my 7 mins in heaven, i write most of them but Kakuzu's was written by my sister, i just edited it
1. Stay with me

Pein

"Come on, Sayuri, pick one" Konan said as she pushed one of the akatsuki hats at her. "um...I'm good" you reply. "You have to" Sasori said as his forced her to pick out a piece of paper. "So? What does it say?" konan asked. "P-pein..." you stuttered. "you're dead" hidan mumbled under his breath... you got up quietly from where you were sitting on the floor. Pein slowly followed. konan shut the door behind him and turned off the lights. You sat in the dark until you heard pein stumbling around in the closet. "Pein-Same?" you asked uncertainly. "Yes? What is it?" He answered "can you see where you're going?" "Why?" he asked from behind you. You Gasped and jumped about three feet in the air. "You aren't frightened are you?" pein said in an amused voice. "What's so funny?" you replied angrily "you are" he said right before he shoved you against the wall and pressed his lips against yours. You shove him off you and push him away from you. "I knew it. You're frightened." he said in a laugh "no I'm not!" you said angrily, "and I'll prove it" you said as you knocked him down and fell on top of him. As you started to kiss him he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer and rolled on top of you. "Sayuri, will stay with me?"pein asked "w-what d-do you m-mean P-pein-sama?" you reply in shock. "Sayuri, i love you" he replied. "I-i umm-" you said when the door opened. "Hey your times up get the hell out and get a fricken room." Hidan said obnoxiously. Pein got up and then reached his hand up for you but you got up on your own and dusted yourself off then walked past him. You started off towards your room not aware that pein was following you. You walked into your room and when you started to close your door pein stopped you from doing so and slipped inside. He shut the door and shoved you towards your bed. "P-Pein?" you stutter. "You didn't answer me. Why not?" he replied as he climbed on top of you." you always answer when i talk to you." "I wasn't sure what to say. I-" you started to say "say yes." he said before he kissed you. When he felt you start to kiss him back he smirked and stopped. "Is that a yes?" "Uh-huh" you managed to get out. "Good..." he said before continued to kiss you. You two then had a very eventful night.


	2. your face, it's beautiful!

Kakuzu

You're sitting in a corner reading your book. not your usual corner because tobi knows it. You smile to yourself as you hear all the akatsuki members crowed into the living room. You found a nice hiding spot on the other side of the room, behind a table with a lamp on it. You had turned the lamp on because it was dark in the corner, and you didn't think anyone would notice.  
>"Leader-sama, Tobi can't find Sayuri-chan anywhere." tobi burst into the room.<br>"What, find her"pein said loudly "we need her, yukki, sondori, and konan are out on a mission."  
>"hey, look at that." hidan said pointing at your corner.<br>"what about it?" Sasori asked  
>"why's the lamp on?"hidan replied<br>'dang' you thought 'he would be the one to notice that'  
>"come out Sayuri,NOW!" pein said<br>"okay, okay i'm coming" you reply as you crawl out from behind the table." what do you guys need ME for?"  
>"we're playing 7 minutes in heaven" hidan replied with a smile "and you're the only female here"<br>"What! do i have to?" you ask in a panic  
>"yes"pein replied "now pick a slip of paper."<br>you reach into the akatsuki hat an pull out a piece of paper and read it aloud.  
>"kakuzu.." you said and then turned and walked into the closet.<br>When you got into the closet you sat in the back corner. you put your chin on your knees and watched kakuzu enter the closet and close the door behind him. Quietly he came and sat next to you and put his arm around you.  
>"Sayuri." he said after two minutes. "You know i would never lat anything happen to you."<br>"I know" you reply. Kakuzu had treated you like a daughter ever since you joined the akatsuki.  
>"good"kakuzu said as he lowered his mask.<br>"Kaku-sama" you gasped.  
>"what?"he asked<br>"Y-your face, I-it's beautiful" you reply  
>""thank you, sayuri" kakuzu said and then he kissed you sweetly and pulled you into his lap where you stayed until hidan opened the door with a camera.<br>"click" the camera went , then kakuzu strings flew out and snatched it then he slid it into his pocket, at the same time pulling his mask back up.  
>"out with you" kakuzu said pushing you out the door. just like kakuzu to keep up the tough guy act you think and smile to yourself. you grab your book and go back to your new spot behind the table and fall asleep reading your book.<br>After everyone goes to bed kakuzu comes down and carries you back to your room and tucks you in and gives you another soft kiss and places the camera on your nightstand. then he returns to his room he shares with hidan.


	3. Promise me more

Itachi

Konan and all the others had gotten together in the living room. you had been sitting in one of the corners where you were completely hidden by one of the couches. you peeked around the corner to see them putting slips of paper into a hat. suddenly Tobi popped in front of your face and shouted "Sayuri has to play too!"  
>"Shut The HELL up TOBI!" you yell at him. everyone stares at you because you never yell. EVER. you stood up and slammed your book shut and went to leave.<br>"Sayuri," pein said "come back now and apologize to Tobi."  
>you walk up to tobi and lean down looking into his eye. "i APOLOGIZE tobi" you said grumpily<br>"and now you have to play" pein said  
>"what game? "you said angrily<br>"7 minutes in heaven" he said with a smile  
>"i hate you leader-sama" you reply<br>"i know cause you're going first." he said. you reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to tobi and walked into the closet as you heard them say itachi's name. he walked in and went to the far side and leaned against the wall. after the door closed the closet became pitch black. you could make out his sharingan then it disappeared.  
>"are you afraid of the dark?" he asked from behind you.<br>"it's not nice to sneak up on people you know." you said trying to keep the surprise out of your voice, but your attempt was un-successful.  
>"that doesn't answer my question." he said meaningfully as he rested his lips on the bare part of your shoulder.<br>"no, i'm not scared of the dark, why do you ask?"  
>"I've realized don't know much about you, sayuri" he replied starting to kiss you on your neck.<p>

"i like being alone. i like rain and quiet."  
>"if you like quiet then why'd you yell at tobi?" he asked<br>"i also have a short temper." you reply, he continued to kiss you as the minutes past.  
>"c-could you stop that?" you ask shivers running up and down your spine.<br>"stop what" said between kisses as he started to trail kisses down your neck and on to your shoulder.  
>"please?" you whispered<br>" if you promise me more later." he said making it sound like you didn't have a choice. you probably didn't. he moved in front of you and kissed you on the cheek.  
>" i Love you, sayuri." he said in barely a whisper. his voice was so quiet that you weren't even sure you had heard it.<br>the door opened and he lead you out. as the game continued he led you down the hallway to his room where you spent the night with him.


End file.
